gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tom O'fury/The Adventures of Tom O'fury
Not much is told about my pirate Tom O'fury other than I am Guildmaster of O'fury's Court. Many many moons ago when i first started playing as a basic member back in the golden days, I was in a guild known as Black Water Pyrates. They were an amazing group of pirates, all mostly from Beta. I enjoyed sailing the seas with them. All good things must come to an end and they decided POTCO was not fit for them and they moved on to a different game. I then left Black Water Pyrates beacuse a guild without a leader.. is well no guild at all. I hopped around a few guilds but never really finding one I liked. I then found a guild called Shadow Illusion. They were a good group of pirates but I disagreed with a few of their rules. Which led to me having less than nice meetings with my guildmaster. I was eventually removed from the guild and cast out on my own again. I hopped around a few more.. Not liking what I found. After about a year of playing I finally purchased Unlimited Access. I went around slashing down Navy and Fighting my way to the top alongside my good friend Francis Lockroberts. While I was in my travels one day we came up with an idea.. With my my friend Nelly Blueskull O'fury's Court was created. Unfortunately that only lasted a few weeks. Nelly did not agree with us and left with many of our members to create her own guild. Francis and I didn't let that stop us and we moved on. Making Angel Darkcastle (Raven Trueheart) our new Head Officer. Together we led the guild to great heights. We nearly maxed out filled with great quality members. We were the greatest in the Caribbean.. Nothing could hold us back. Unfortunately many disagreed with us.. In the time of guild destoryers we were a target. Not knowing who you could trust and who you could our guild was sent in turmoil. Arguments and fights started lashing out everywhere. The leaders were doing their best to keep it all at bay. A perfect time for a trip away from POTCO right? No. I had to leave for personal issues so we chose the only option. Our trusted members joined Angel's new guild Wrath Of Ravens. To keep the bonds they shared still alive. The Leaders of O'fury's Court then removed over 300 members from our guild and shut down. Not allowing a soul to join. I went on my trip and returned to see my leaders still in the guild. (Trip - 3 months) Even some leaders who choose to join Wrath Of Ravens. They all decided they wanted to start again. Now i could not turn down 10 of my best pirate friends. We opened again in secret and invited some of the greatest guild leading minds to help us start again. High Officers and leaders of guilds we had befriended over the years then joined us and helped us train new pirates to become leaders in the Caribbean. Thankfully the plan worked and some great pirates came out of it. New rules were set forth to avoid something similar to what happened before and we started out on our new journey. That brings us to where we are now, writing this blog so that you my reader to learn more about the history of my pirate and of my guild. Thank you for reading. Happy Plundering Mates! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts